The world you knew is gone
by jlarris1
Summary: This is a spin off from the first season of the walking dead. Please be advised that there is some course language and a bit gory at some points. So hopefully you'll enjoy especially the zombie fans! There will be a cover. I have to wait until like 8:09 EST. Note: There are going to be really cheesy puns so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Outbreak.

Not knowing where to turn, Jason looks down at the balcony of his apartment. His long blonde hair swaying in the warm windy day in Atlanta. Seeing everyone going to work and rushing to school. He asks himself as he takes out his pack of Newports and lights a cigarette, "what am I going to do with my life?"

Jason was never really quite socially fit. He always kept to himself most of the time. He had a few friends here and there but he never really had any friends. He had long blonde hair down to his shoulders, average build, and square glasses. As he is about to turn back into his apartment, he hears a scream of pain. He quickly turns around, "What the hell was that?" He looked down from his balcony and sees a group of people running from God knows what! A loud obnoxious knock comes from Jason's door as he almost drops his cigarette. "Jesus, hold on," as he yells out.

Jason answers the door, a next door neighbor almost falls into his apartment. Jason looks at the guy with a worried face and sees a chunk from his arm missing. Jason screams out, "What the hell is going on here?" As he looks into the guy's eyes, Jason realizes that the guy is dead. "Shit, there's nothing I can do now," as he thinks what in God's name is going on? As Jason gets distracted for a few seconds, he realizes that the guy stumbling in is already dead and charging at him now. The guy that used to come over a few times asking for a cigarette or a cup of milk for his morning coffee is now dead but why is he still walking if he's dead? That question is racing around in Jason's mind. While the guy charges at Jason, he quickly dives out of the way missing his neighbors hand by an inch. He quickly tries to reason with the guy, "Ben, what are you doing?" Ben charges Jason again, barely missing him. Jason quickly goes for a kitchen knife and tries to stab Ben in the stomach. Without realizing what Jason has done, what used to be Ben is more pissed than ever. Ben reaches out with his cold wet hands and tries to grasp onto Jason. Jason jumps out of the way just in time. As he takes the knife from the stomach of Ben, he quickly does a knee jerk reaction and stabs him right in the side of the head. Panting and out of breath, Jason starts to get light headed. Thoughts of people walking around, feasting on people's flesh, is just way too much for him to handle let alone an actual human being. Passing out from racing thoughts and realizing that he's screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decisions

(8 Hours later)

As Jason wakes up, he looks around his apartment. "Man what the hell just happened?" As he stands up, he slowly comes to realization that his apartment has been looted and destroyed from other people. Jason is now bewildered by the fact that his apartment has been looted and destroyed. He says to himself, "this isn't your normal virus, this is something more. Damn it." As he looks over to the guy that used to be his next door neighbor, he can't believe that the guy that came over a couple times either for a cigarette or a cup of milk for his morning coffee is now dead. He thinks, "what in the hell is going on?

Jason walks out of his apartment and soon realizes that the whole building is in ruins from riots and people freaking out. Bodies are all over the place where people have been bitten or beaten to death from other people. Blood is covering the walls and there is no sign of life where Jason is standing. "Jesus, what the hell is this shit?" As Jason starts walking around, he quickly looks around at his environment. Doors has been locked and the whole hallway is in ruins. From behind Jason, quiet footsteps that sounds like someone is dragging their feet comes from behind him where he is standing. As Jason turns around, nobody is there. "Huh, must've been my imagination," he says to himself. The dragging gets louder and keeps ringing in his ears. "Is anybody there?" The door leading to the fire exit begins to open. Jason is now panting and sweating as the door creaks open. Out of no where, a little girl comes out. From the way she looked, she was at least 8 years old. James says, "little girl, are you okay?" She looks up and Jason looks at her seeing her throat being ripped open and missing an eye as he mutters under his breath, "Oh shit."

She starts running at James when he turns almost tripping over his own feet. He runs to the nearest apartment on his floor. He quickly runs to the door and tries opening it when he soon realized that the door is locked. "Damn it," as he slams his hand on the door. The little girl gets closer when James kicks the door open. He quickly runs into the apartment looking for a weapon. He runs into a kids room that has to be about 5 years old and takes a wooden baseball bat. As he jogs into the living room, the little girl charges him again as he swings the baseball bat right on her head. She falls to the ground, pins the girl, bringing the bat down on her head. He keeps hitting her until the head has been smashed in pouring out that used to be her brain.

Jason cannot believe that he had to kill a little girl. He starts panicking, "Oh shit, oh shit, what the hell is going on here? Alright Jason, relax, you had to do that." As Jason gets his cool, he has decisions that he has to make in order to survive. He could search the rest of the apartment building but that could mean those things could be everywhere in the whole entire building plus he lives on the 7th floor. Or he could walk around the city of Atlanta looking for supplies and survivors plus a car that's in working order. But then again, those things are everywhere on the streets of Atlanta. He doesn't know what to choose. He sits on his neighbors couch and starts thinking about his decisions.

If he starts looking in the apartment building for supplies, it would take time and would be a more safe choice to stay in the apartment building searching for supplies and survivors. But if he starts looking outside in the city of Atlanta, it would mean a plan of both offensive and defensive from whatever the hell those things are. He quickly comes to the decision of searching the city for at least more weapons and food. He knew that if he decided to search the apartment building, all the apartment's would be looted like his was.

Jason heads down to his apartment, walks into the home, and gets into his emergency stash.. In his stash was a backpack with three or four cans of beans, couple bottles of water, first aid kit, a medium sized pocket knife, and a small .38 s&w (Smith & Wesson) with at least 18 clips (equal up to 3 times of reloading). "I knew this would come in handy some day," he excitedly said to himself. He unlocked and started looking around in his closet upon his way of searching there was his golf bag full of clubs that people never looked for when they looted his apartment. "Awesome, nobody took my clubs," he said in a quaint smile.

As he takes his putter and his 2 iron, he quickly grabs his custom made holders that strapped around his waist to hold his golf clubs. He put that on and off he went. As he was about to leave, he looked one more time at his apartment. So many good memories were made in this apartment he lived at, this is where he lost his virginity with the love of his life, Emily. He wondered if she is still alive, she doesn't live far from her. "What the hell? It doesn't hurt to fix loose ends." Tears come down his face as he slowly walks out of his apartment. He slowly closes the door. He quickly wipes the tears from his eyes as he starts heading for the elevator and clicked to go down. The light didn't turn on , he pushed it again. Still nothing. He kicks the elevator door, "shit the elevator is out of order."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Descending into the Abyss

When Jason noticed that the elevator is out of order, he had no choice but to use the fire exit. He had a strange reason that the apartment building is infested with those things. Even though he had his emergency backpack, he knew that he had to save his supplies. As he started down the stair case, he heard a scream that sounded like a elderly man. He knew that he had to save him because he would expect the same thing if he was in the same situation. He took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door to the sixth floor where three of those things started charging.

"Shit," he screamed as he took out his putter swinging with all his might bashing that walker's head in. Jason took one more swing on the walker's head where the head was nothing left. Brains were spewed all over the floor. Another walker started reaching for Jason as he ducked barely missing the walker's hands. As he is on the ground, he kicked with all his might, breaking the walker's jaw. Hearing the bones crunch and break made him almost hurl. He took out his pocket knife shoving it in the zombie's head almost falling on him. The last walker snapping his jaws got on top of Jason as the old man went into his apartment grabbing his .38 snub nose and shot the walker in the head spraying his brains all over Jason.

"Ah damn it." Jason said sitting up with blood all over his white beater. "Sorry bout that." The old man said checking his snub nose out. Jason replied, "Nah, it's all good," as he stood up. "The name's Patrick but everyone calls me Pat," the old man said to Jason. "I'm Jason," as he shook his hand with Patrick. Jason replied with a concern, "you alright? I heard a scream come from this floor." Pat said in relieve, "Yeah, I'm alright, that was me screaming, I'm glad you came, I would've been killed by those things." Jason said in a relieved voice, "Good, I don't mean to rush things right now but if we want to survive then I'd suggest we started leaving." Pat agreed, "Yeah, good idea."

Jason and Pat started walking down the stairs and got to the main lobby where everyone was either dead or feasting on the people who had recently died. Jason muttered, "Oh shit," as he was looking around the complex. At least a dozen of those things were walking around or feasting on the people who recently were killed. A walker that looked like a business man that was behind Pat grabbed him. Pat screamed out as the walker bit into his neck spraying blood all over the walker's suit. Jason turned around as he tried to swing his putter on the walker's head. Pat yelled out, "No, don't, save yourself," as he was bitten over again by other walker's. Jason ran out and saw that the streets were surrounded by these things that he knew nothing about.

Jason muttered under his breath, "Son of a bitch." He took a swing at another walker coming towards him landing his putter on the head. He fell limp as Jason started running for a decent car that would run. From what he saw, most of the cars were destroyed and not in working condition. He was about to lose hope until he came up to a parking garage. He started running when he heard a scream of a young girl in the parking garage, "God damn it, not this shit again." He ran into the garage where he saw Emily running from those things. She was running so fast when she tripped over her own feet. Jason started running towards the walker that was chasing Emily. He held his putter above his head as he swung down on the head making brains spraying all over the place including himself and Emily. She looked around as she put her eyes on Jason realizing that he just saved her life. Jason helped her up and their eyes just met together as she kissed him. He couldn't believe what was going on, was it a dream? Or was it real? As they got done, they realized what they had just done. Jason looked confused and asked, "Uh what just happened?" Emily came back and said, "Oh I'm so sorry. I guess it was a habit that I never got over with." Jason laughed, "Well, best thing we can do right now is to get out of here right now." Emily snickered her cute smile, "Yeah, good idea."

The both of them started running towards a car. They didn't care what car it was, all they wanted to do was to get somewhere safe. The car was in mint condition and hopefully it could run. Jason realized, "Wait, this car may have an alarm." Emily said in a disappointing voice, "Yeah, your right, damn it. Can you pick the car?" Jason said, "I'll try." He looked around and didn't see anything. "Damn it, I don't see anything, now what do we do?" Emily said in a concerned voice, "I don't know."


End file.
